


Melts In Your Mouth

by SparkGoddess



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Bath, Biting, F/M, Hair-pulling, Ice Water, Implied Sexual Content, ice buckets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my take on what happened after the Ice Bucket Challenge...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melts In Your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ami @midnytemercury who I love dearly.

I'd been watching Benedict get soaked in the background for the last couple of minutes. Laughing had been prohibited by him and Adam but I couldn't help the snickers every so often.

By the end of the 5th take, he was freezing. He cursed, shook and flipped Adam off when he tried to do a 6th scenario. I laughed out loud then as I followed him into the house "You know everyone is going to go crazy, right?" I spoke as he started to peel off his wet clothes and let them fall to the floor with a wet squelch.

"Of course they will," He winked as he shivered then turned on the hot water to start to fill the tub. I helped him get in as soon as the temperature was just right.

He moaned as the water covered his body. He dunked his head then let out a long sigh. "Relax. I'm going to take care of you," I whispered into his ear as I grabbed the shampoo, pouring some of it into my hands before I started kneading at his scalp.

"FUCK... Your fingers," He half groaned, half whimpered as I rubbed until his hair was a big soapy clump of curls. "I have skills, as well you know." I kissed his lips before having him close his eyes so he could rinse off. "Yes I do. I'll be needing those very soon," He smiled at me.

I watched as little droplets rolled to the ends of his curls, his eyelashes and one in particular that ran down his perfect mouth. "Close your eyes." I licked at his lips then bit down on the top one as he complied.

This had to be done quickly. I pulled away, taking a step back before I poured the ice water over his head. He yelped then glared at me "Oh you are dead!" I raised an eyebrow then smirked, "Bring it on, Ben."

I laughed as he shook his head, water flying everywhere. I loved him riled up as it always lead to amazing sex.

I walked into the bedroom, stripped down to my underwear and waited. He came in a few minutes, sitting next to me on the bed and kissing me softly as he stroked my hair. He tangled his fingers then pulled hard. "Bad girls are made to suffer," He growled before scraping his teeth down my neck.

"Ooooh...Punish me," I gasped as he bit down on my shoulder as I let him have his way. This was the Benedict no one saw. My sweet, dark one that would push me onto the edge until I begged.

And how he made me beg...


End file.
